Wireless devices are becoming more diverse with not just billions of phones but also possibly a much larger number of sensors, machines contributing to machine-to-machine communication, and practical everything in the so-called Internet of Things (IoT). With an anticipated growth in several orders of magnitude of the number of these devices by the year 2020, dense radio networks may likely emerge. Both data and signaling from mobile devices are expected to grow exponentially over the next five or more years. However, localized data traffic patterns may dominate. A centralized architecture in mobile networks such as the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) network to serve all the wireless nodes with a centralized core network may not be efficient. Meanwhile, the Internet peering model is undergoing a transformation from a hierarchical model to a flatter one where tier 2 and tier 3 Internet Service Providers (ISPs) can connect directly with each other without having to always route packets between them via connections to tier 1 ISPs. The evolution from a centralized mobile core network towards a more distributed network is then a clear trend.